


Odi et Amo6

by Limelight_Sekkuito



Series: Odi et Amo Series(Vampire Knight) [6]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limelight_Sekkuito/pseuds/Limelight_Sekkuito
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Series: Odi et Amo Series(Vampire Knight) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544011





	Odi et Amo6

  
优姬刺穿他，全然甘甜的伤痕。  
优姬！你不知道生命之重。也不可能充分体会到，你的这份天真何其昂贵，是他用无数你不喜欢的代价换来的。我说不喜欢，用词简直是太轻了，你能够明白吗？为你的天真，已经牺牲了无数人的血肉之躯。他们由生入死，只是为你的天真添一点砖、加一点瓦，从千里之堤上挖走一粒尘泥，然后为用十年你垒成高大的蚁丘。  
你就可以栖居在凉爽的内部，食用培植好的真菌。做一只普通白蚁。  
不是谁都能像你这样，优姬。虽然他不介意牺牲你的一部分，但你须知，你之全部认知，都经他一手拿捏。你的友善是，你的宽容是，你的彷徨是，你的羞怯也是。  
他怎么会喜欢你这样的女孩！我喜欢也就罢了。我喜欢的也是他的作品。因为我也是他的作品。他是始作俑者，一位严厉暴君。  
我一度非常非常愤怒，水米未进，血也不喝。

可是我想，我渐渐懂了玖兰枢。一缕说我品味变差了，我一声不吭但心有失落，不管怎样，一缕在这件事上看我不起，我会觉得不甘心的。但我已经不能再同他计较了，我们现在是两个人也是一个人。而我和玖兰枢爱着同一个人。  
那个人，他送走优姬，在雪地里找到我。那时我情愿自己冻饿而死！我便不去理他。他划伤自己放出血来，温热暗红的，滴滴滴在地面上，里面隐隐透出的优姬的香气比以往他从我这里获得的要浓郁得多。此时，地面上冻有一段时日了，血停留在雪表面而不是渗入疏松结晶的内部，仿佛雪糕表皮凝结的深色巧克力花纹。  
那些血冒出热气后变冷了。身为吸血鬼，感到很可惜。事实上，那时的零也苦熬着，快支撑不住了。  
于是，他听枢对他说:“喝下血，活下去。不活着你怎么杀了我？”  
他无力地垂睫，眼睛都快干涸了，喉咙里刀割般难受，鼻子深处酸涩不已。他蜷缩在雪地上，像一条刚死去的带鱼，枢蹲下身来凝视着他，枢的眼睛还是湿润的。  
枢又来满足他了，乘他之危。又呈上一份礼物。  
远处，高大的雪松摇曳入惨淡愁云，尊荣的枝叶散下冰冷雪沫。烟雾。潮寒的烟雾，来自大海的大雪。此时只有丝丝可怖的微风在林间呜咽着，并非寒冷入骨，但使人更加焦灼。  
锥生的意识早就模糊了。  
依稀如同夜晚一个星光垂照的梦里，他睁眼却发现眼皮干涸得睁不开，便用手去撑，又发现手也抬不动了，整个身体都缺水。  
枢的柔发含着雪沫，却如同柳条流泻在锥生脸上，细细排列的的、光与暗的精湛狭间透过许多锐利隐秘的调子。  
此时枢暂且是专一、柔顺的，不是雄狮也不是狼，倒像在春风沉醉的夜晚睡着，面容如同马厩中的羔羊。  
他手轻轻扣着锥生方解石般的颈，把他拉近些，拉近些，整个人伏在锥生身上。温暖的，会呼吸的，也像石头怪兽一般，令人心生怖意。  
那么，冬天来了，春天还会远吗？  
春寒中驯鹿在苔原上搏斗求偶，咯棱咯棱，咯棱咯棱，牙齿格格打战，春天过去，最大的鹿的角也被撞落，血干涸在黄色和紫色的地衣上。鹿王说不要心了，它为它所有的族人和仇敌去死，尸体挂在白桦的尖桩上，心抛在永恒的天火里。萨满见了它也流泪，他说远在有部落之前那头鹿就在了，神鹿和另一头美丽雌鹿生了我们最初的父亲母亲，也就是大萨满。

梦境不渴了。金色星星滴入蓝色夜幕，一颗颗闪亮找到归处。来自天上的智慧与曲折倾注之歌。锥生喘息未定，枢的唇在那么近的地方，像一块糖。他没去索要那颗糖，哪怕是像牛马舔一舔栏舍上挂着的盐砖，或者是羚羊舔一舔干裂的盐碱地，伸出善于品尝草料的柔软长舌，去擭取另一种草料之外的生命所必需。去盐碱地的路上鳄鱼窥伺着，它们也不得不去。  
他意犹未尽，舌头偎依着枢的脖子而止步不前。然后他艰涩地蹲起来，好似身体被废弃在尘烟四起的雪原了。  
就这样，玖兰枢走了。而他的狩猎之路还未开始，就差点结束。非常可笑。  
红痕夺目。太阳灼伤的两点光斑那样停留在他眼前。他这样躺着也是暂且安全的。  
他摇摇晃晃站起来，头脑发黑，唾液里还是血味。仿佛他不是刽子手，而是捡回一条命的犯人。  
这天晚些时候，理事长来看他，他不同以往一声不吭，站起来跟理事长回了家。

他不是刻意轻率，他对优姬说。人总有一时不能接受的事，不是吗。我不会死的。不管是为了谁，我都不会死的。  
优姬抱紧他，说:“不要怕了。”

他得到的已经是个腹直肌分离、肚腹松软的优姬。他想对此毫无表示，似乎这也不是他应该介怀的事，那么就宽容。  
对自己的这种态度，他既觉得怪异，又觉得理所应当。优姬还是应该是孩子吗——他都不是孩子了，那么优姬就不是。  
可当他看着玖兰爱的脸，却想到，优姬作为母亲，面容比玖兰爱还要稚嫩。他隐隐地动摇了。  
玖兰爱不会知道的。她那么聪明伶俐美丽偏执刚强，完全能独当一面，这些天生的东西他都不能给锥生恋，他认为他和枢完全不一样，他又更进一步地认识到。  
是吧。就算是优姬，也远远没有我和玖兰枢做爱的次数多。我当然不怀疑优姬说的是实话，她只是半年被关在卧室，半年被关在府邸，无聊又寂寞，相互吸吸血，枢偶尔换下她的衣服都要被说成变态的——虽然她消除过我的记忆，希望我不要碍事。  
是吧？我可怜的身体没有子宫，我不是女人，因此你更肆无忌惮。精液从我肛门里滴答漏出来，你接住又按回去，随后倒行逆施。  
是吧？你应该承认，你以此为乐，却没有顾及我的心情。爱哪是这样！我对优姬，你对优姬都不是这样。我们明白优姬是什么。我们尽可能不要伤害她——而你不顾忌伤害我，我也不顾忌伤害你，残杀的渴望就摆在台面上，好，不是你死就是我亡。  
你最后的理智就是不把我杀死。我？我渐渐放弃——或者说从未放弃但永远失去昭雪之机。  
我是你的监视者，玖兰枢。你不要忘了。

我恨你。  
此话不假，可我又爱又恨，为什么是这样？

你从学园出走，再到你回到学园，我看见的是一个将死之人。我本以为你绝不会做这种事，因为就像我活着才能杀戮、复仇一样，你活着就能占有优姬，还可以享受我天长日久的嫉妒。  
你向世界认罪而不向我认罪，你却说:“优姬，我输给了欲望。”  
我本来以为我是不配得到什么的。我是一个单薄的人的影子，是纯血种无穷生命里的过客，他们来了又去了，摧残得我满身伤痕血气杂乱，他们不放在心上;我继续狩猎罢了，我也不放在心上。  
你却把优姬塞给我。或者说，丢下优姬。  
优姬怎么想，玖兰前辈？  
群臣簇拥的她当然不会比我更难过，她自有人安慰。  
我呢？谁为我的缺失负责！

他认为事实上玖兰枢也不对优姬负责，优姬如何受得了突然失去玖兰枢。  
就算是他自己也受不了，他从未想过玖兰枢会去死，他对人生的一切设想和展望都是以玖兰枢活着为前提的。一个拙劣的比方，他为高考准备了十二年，教育大臣忽然宣布高考取消，这何能消受。  
熔炉熊熊，正如爱情之火炎焱燚，好，你在冰里了。比曾经的我还要冷，人间的月光照不到你，照不到你的归处。为什么你不是终为土灰？月亮也唾弃你的坟墓！  
可是你燃烧的心靠近了我，又熔铸了我们的刀枪。是迸发着烈焰和火星的，热辐射扭曲周围的空气。血碰到它也会嘶嘶作响变成焦炭，好似淬了毒的。是创生性、湮灭性，二律背反的。  
在地下墓穴中，你偏要用栩栩如生的眼目来折磨我，像教堂高悬的苦像，在祭台不可靠近之处。这么卑劣的吸血鬼却死得像个殉道者，致命圣人，好生可笑。  
他就去他和海斗曾经的家所属的教会，踩着楼梯升登到楼座上，坐在比苦像还要高的北方极处，在穹庐的众星以上，金色星星和蓝色夜幕。大玫瑰窗洒下淡淡光斑，在他背上生出五彩双翼。他的手腾飞了，脚也腾飞了，伊梁娜的魔法也接不回来了。  
他坠落。摔到微微发臭的跪凳上。  
“然你必堕落阴府，到那坑中极深之处！”  
是他。他被这份感情不着痕迹步步紧逼，逼迫成了魔鬼。  
他为什么没有充分的察觉？灵魂已被出卖。  
疼痛告诉他之所以存在。电流通过四肢百骸传向中枢，心脏的鼓动沉重得像个水泡。那么，他怎么还没有破碎呢？  
他曾用心地察究。破碎，内在的破碎发生过多次，但他总希望进一步，外在为什么也不与此同时四分五裂。这样，外在就把他紧紧束缚住了，内在的碎片不足以舒适地散开，淤血不能够挥洒。  
他就去羡慕被砸碎的、汁液淋漓的西瓜。  
而非不完全之石，内部充满裂痕、侵入岩和包裹物。  
在千磨万击之后，确乎更加精美，但只是不能挣脱石头的石头。  
夜明之时，他洁白高耸、美轮美奂，在花园里站立着，身披晨雾。  
那他情愿被异教徒劫去吧。

成百的年份过了，他风雨不动安如山，根基稳固。有一天被突然打成齑粉。

但他那时不想死了，陌生的死亡却找上他。他本是百战百胜，无论什么样的敌人来到她的花园。  
公主为她的雕塑哀哭，脸蛋抹灰，头发搔乱，胸襟撕碎。  
她哭着说，她怎么会爱上一块石头。石头又怎么会死。

他说要和优姬生孩子。优姬红了脸，他感到情潮涌动，经年风雨打在心头。  
为什么、为什么她还要脸红。简直是以故作的青涩之态来挑逗我。  
家庭。好荒谬啊，他真的能有吗？生活曾默示一点最后希望，让他失而复得见到一缕，可一缕告诉他想被吞噬，于是“他”又是一个人了。  
眼前这个女吸血鬼，难道不是属于玖兰枢的吗？作为他的妻子而生的。  
弃妇。  
他暗暗嗤笑一声。笑自己，笑玖兰枢，笑优姬。  
他真想找个地方放声大笑。笑出眼泪，笑出带血浓痰，笑掉獠牙，笑出内脏碎片，笑出骨头，笑空肺内所有空气，笑干所有体液。  
他还没真的去笑，就已经感受到歇斯底里大笑后的干尸般的枯槁。  
怀孕？那是腐尸膨胀发紫然后爆炸，喷出极其腥秽的液体。  
这不是看不起谁——他对自己说——因为谁都受命运嘲弄。我要笑回去。

爱——是一种危险的热病。  
他进入优姬，深深进入她。那个瞬间他觉得自己是玖兰枢，是一个模仿犯。无论自己怎样在她身上努力，都会唤起她的记忆，并且使自己更像玖兰枢。  
他本来以为自己想到这个会萎了。他着急地去摸摸阴茎根部，却觉得好刺激，反倒更硬了。  
在他多年后，本以为自己可以心安理得拥抱优姬的时候。  
他额头上渗出热汗和冷汗。

所以说，这是谁在承受谁的悲伤呢？这恐怕只是一个怀念故人的仪式，在这生殖仪式中，他和优姬都是不存在的。只有那伤痛残余着。  
夕阳中恍恍惚惚流过那人面影，转瞬间又在斜阳外了。  
年岁过去了，夕阳落下了，所有芬芳灿烂的花迎向你开，唯有那痛残余了。  
年月过去了，花谢了，唯有那痛残余着。

他有时不愿想自己死后的世界，回过神来却发现自己已经想得周全，具体而微。他从这个世界采了一朵花。  
纯血种毕竟不一样，对至亲之人、至爱之人的血永远渴望着，得到也是心理扭曲，得不到也是心理扭曲，一种天生过激的依恋模式。  
因此他觉得，优姬会随他而去，而始祖会复活，这又是一命换一命。  
他想到了也不去问优姬，任由生活恒常发生。他的激情都在言语之外，优姬会领受，他以自己的方式，最残忍、最有力、最温柔。当优姬在世界上只能依靠他的时候——

要是某些以良好的社会适应而自居的吸血鬼像推测我、推测我的女儿锥生恋那样，认为我视玖兰爱为眼中钉、肉中刺，那真是再愚蠢轻率不过。  
我看玖兰爱没有那么简单、刻板。用某些人乐于见到的身份类比的方式，她是优姬也是玖兰枢，也是树里。爱长得稍大一些便很像树里，理事长因此感到欢欣鼓舞，我都看在眼里。  
玖兰爱是怎么样，本质上与我和优姬都无关。一个孩子有她的天性，她自然会遵从天性的指引去生活。  
锥生恋也是。锥生恋更像李土。她想吞噬姐姐。这些都很好，但我的生命，献给优姬更好。  
而玖兰枢的容颜，是所有宗教想要铭记的一切。他面似水仙，眼若蔷薇，身材如同桧柏，体内藏着秘密的脉轮之泉流，有他在的地方，人们还要那花园干什么？  
“全能的上帝首先创造了一个花园。它是人类一切乐事中最纯洁的。”  
锥生当然不认为那真正纯洁，园中这棵开满花的树散出花粉，那棵树也垂落花粉，对于一对有情人而言，在二者相遇之前，他们是春天树上的两朵花，散发出花粉，也在一个充盈着杂乱花粉的世界里，有时受孕了，有时没受孕，取决于花粉的量和活性，而不完全取决于爱情关系之专一。每个人都是“多恋”的，从小就在性社会关系中。没有绝对专一。  
春天的和风中，猬实树簌簌抖下花粉，沾在他睫毛上，迷了他的眼睛。  
他那时感觉到可以去死了。他便躺在芸薹地里等死意消褪，植物根茎向他送来疗愈的气味。  
飞鸟腾跃过他头顶奔向海域。  
于是他开车回家奔向优姬，她是海洋。


End file.
